The Act of Vanishing
by Pochee
Summary: When two boys met, the only other thought besides wanting each other, is the thought of vanishing. Naruto Uzumaki is a homeless boy and Sasuke Uchiha is as lonely as one can get. What happens when they meet? One-shot, NaruSasu.


**Title: **The Act of Vanishing

**Rating: **T, for implied sex and sexual themes

**Summary: **When two boys met, the only other thought besides wanting the other boy, is the thought of vanishing. Naruto Uzumaki is a homeless boy, who needs a place to stay. Sasuke Uchiha is as lonely as one can get, and just wants someone to love. What happens when they meet?

* * *

A boy walked along the edge of the ice-covered bridge, counting his steps as snow threaten to cover his tracks. He looked around the age of 18, but he could have passed for 21 easily. The snow painted white spots on the boy's blonde hair as he causally walked taking the out skirts of the small town of Konha.

A small tune began to escape from his lips in a whistle, but the lyrics soon came to mind and he began to sing: "Death to the queen, death to the queen, she no longer rules, so we all sing. Death to the queen!" Now, don't be mistaken, the little town of Konha is not under the rule of any queen. It was just a song, one that was sung before Naruto was born. He had heard "Grandma" Tsunade singing it one night when she was drunk and reminiscing. Naruto's mind wondered as he continued to repeat the song:

Today was Thursday. Thursday? Naruto couldn't remember where he slept on Thursdays. Mondays it was by the old ramen shop, near the edge of town. Tuesdays were tree-sleeping days, climb a tree in the forest, and get comfy. Every other Wednesday, Naruto would pretend to get hurt and spend the night in the hospital. It had gotten to the point where the nurses had figured out what was going on and reserved a room for him. But Thursday...he could never come up with a place to stay. "Death to the queen-?"

Naruto's singing and humming can to a halt when he noticed someone walking towards him. It was a...boy? Naruto couldn't tell, "he" was too far away. As the stranger got closer, Naruto noticed that it was in fact a boy. His black hair was spiked in the back, while his bangs lay across his face in a stylish way. He had gorgeous black eyes. His hands were in his dark blue coat pockets, probably without gloves. Naruto mentally noted the tight black skinny jeans and blood red converse with the black laces. A serious, but zoned out, look occupied his beautiful face. The distance between the two strangers had become shortened within minutes. Naruto quickly looked over himself to check if he looked "decent" enough for the momentous occasion. His golden locks were darker than usual because it was winter; no sun. His red over-sized sweatshirt hid his light grey long-sleeved shirt. His orange skinny jeans fit perfectly, not as tight as the black-haired boy's, but they were comfortable and that was enough. Naruto's black converses were worn out and old. But that's what you get when you only own one pair of shoes.

Naruto knew that one of them would have to move, because they were both walking on the same edge of the bridge. But Naruto was in no mood to do such; too much effort. Now, they were only mere steps away from meeting head-on. As though, to make Naruto believe it was his lucky day, the boy moved. He walked closer to the middle of the bridge, allowing Naruto to stay on course. But even with the other boy moving, they still came dangerously close to bumping into each other. Naruto shut his eyes as the two of their bodies crossed paths, and took in the scent of the dark-haired beauty.

...chicken noodle soup?

Naruto's mind was full of the dark-haired stranger's image and scent. Naruto had noticed some new things about the boy before they passed each other: he had a cartilage piercing in his right ear. He also had a black tattoo on his neck and his skin was pale, like the snow that fell around them. Oh, and his eyes, they weren't just black- they had the sexiest hint of red.

A small cough broke though the silence of the dark forest. Naruto hates the winter...actually, anyone who's homeless hates the winter. Every year, at least once, Naruto got a cold. It was probably from his lack of clothing or the fact he could never afford to go to the doctor. Of course, sitting in a tree didn't help either. It was nighttime now, and Naruto was truly getting cold. He didn't know why...this year he even had a sweatshirt on..."You sleep in the trees?"

Naruto nearly fell off the branch he was resting on. Who the-? Naruto looked below to find the dark-haired boy from before. That guy! "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a good place to hang myself,"

...

"What?" This time Naruto did fall off the branch. He landed on his face in the cold, hardened snow. A small chuckle broke the silence that followed.

"I'm joking, dobe." The boy helped Naruto up out of the snow. Naruto's cheeks and eyebrows were covered with snow. His face was beet red, and he couldn't feel his nose.

"Whatever, teme-!" Naruto sneezed at the end of his sentence.

"What did you just call m-"

"Now, look what you did!" Naruto coughed and sneezed again. "I'm sick!" The dark-haired boy frowned at Naruto's accusation.

"It's not my fault. You're the one who's sleeping outside," The boy stated, still frowning. Naruto gave him the most intimidating glare he could muster up.

"Why are you really out here?"

"I'm taking a walk, why else dobe?" The boy rolled his eyes. Naruto puffed out his checks and pouted. A short, but tense, silence followed.

"So, do you really sleep in the trees?" The black-haired boy whispered, trying to clear the silence.

"...yeah, I do..." Naruto looked away, his voice full of what sounded to the other boy like pain. The boy stayed quiet for moment, thinking through the situation.

"Well..." The boy looked back in the direction of the small town, "I guess, cause your clothes are now wet, you should dry off somewhere." Naruto's ears peered up as he turned to the other boy. "And considering the fact that you sleep in trees, you should probably spend the night at my house as well..." For a slit second Naruto could have sworn a light blush had covered the boy's face.

"R-Really?" Naruto was a bit taken back by the offer.

"Y-Yeah." The other boy looked away quickly, his face just as red as Naruto's, but not for the same reason.

"Haha," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed. "Thanks...uh, um-?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." The boy was now back to his normal, indifferent self.

"Ah, nice to meet you Sasuke. Naruto Uzumaki at your serve!" Naruto shot his hand out towards Sasuke. Sasuke was a bit thrown off guard by Naruto's gesture, but recovered quickly.

"Hn, nice to meet you too, Naruto." Sasuke shook Naruto's hand with a small smile. Once that was done, the two began their journey to Sasuke's house.

"So, will your parents be okay with it?" Naruto asked quietly, as they walked over the same bridge they did early.

"Be okay with what?" Sasuke questioned the question.

"Uh, you know-"

"Me bringing home a hobo?" Sasuke teased Naruto with a smirk. Naruto gave him a quick glare, before he nodded.

"I live alone." Sasuke answered in a monotone voice.

"Ha, then that makes two of us."

And with that, the two strangers found they had something in common. It was quiet the rest of the way, both boys thinking of the other.

* * *

Naruto smiled again, for what seemed like the hundredth time today, as Sasuke shut the door behind him. Naruto turned around to find himself staring back at himself. Three of him to be exact. Who needed three mirrors in their bathroom? Naruto thought as he placed the clothes Sasuke gave him to change into on the long counter. There was a shower and another door to his left, and a large tub to his right. Out of curiosity, Naruto wanted to see what was behind the door: a toilet. That was to be expected.

Sasuke might live alone, but the occupancy of the house he lived in was at least 20 people. Naruto couldn't help but wonder how he could afford to live in a place that big. But that wasn't the point; the point was that Sasuke was kind enough to let Naruto spend the night. He had even given him some of his clothes to wear.

"Take a shower, and get changed. Then we'll have dinner, he says," Naruto mimicked Sasuke as he began to take off his clothes. "But didn't you already eat?" He pulled his shirt over his head. "Yes, but I know you didn't." Naruto mocked as he pulled off his skinny jeans. "He's nice, but that guy can be a real jack-ass."

Sasuke turned the stove on. He walked over to the fridge and looked for something that would help Naruto warm up. "Um...chicken noodle soup, that always does the trick." He grabbed a can and a pot on his way back over to the stove. He yawned as he poured the soup into the pot and placed it on the stove. Sasuke just stood there and watched it bubble for a moment, before grabbing a seat at the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. From there he could see the flame that was burning under the pot. He watched it as memories of that certain night replayed in his mind:

A seven-year-old Sasuke just stood there, frozen. Screams of horror and pain filled the air. His eyes were watering, and he couldn't decide if it was because of the smoke or the fact he was watching the people he loved burn alive. He continued to stare at the massive building burn. "Sasuke!" Sasuke didn't bother to look to see who it was, he wanted to continue watching. "Sasuke!" No, not yet. Just a little longer. "Sasuke!" No, wait, I want to know how it ends.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke's body jerked violently as he was snapped back into reality. "What in the world are you doing?" Sasuke noticed Naruto running over to the stove. "It'll catch on fire, teme!" He quickly turned the knobs and pulled the pot off the top of the stove. "Shit!" Naruto hissed as he slammed the pot on the island counter. His hand was burned from where he had grabbed it, and then and only then, did Sasuke fully come back to reality.

"Oh, god!" Sasuke ran to the fridge and snatched a nearby towel. He put as much ice he could into the towel, and made his way back to Naruto. "Here," Naruto gripped the towel tightly. "I'm sorry..." Sasuke looked back towards the stove, "I-I..."

"It's fine, no big deal," Naruto grinned a large goofy grin. "I've been through worse." A blush engulfed Sasuke's face as he turned away from Naruto.

"Don't smile like that, dobe." Naruto just laughed.

"Aw, it's burnt..." Sasuke pouted as he gazed into the pot. Naruto chuckled. Sasuke was really cute, especially when he pouted.

"It's okay. I'll still eat it," Naruto smiled. Sasuke nodded and grabbed two bowls from the cabinets above the sink.

"Sorry again. I should have been paying more attention..." Sasuke stared at his bowl of soup and stirred it. Bits and pieces of black, crispy chicken floated around in the brown broth.

"It's okay, it still tastes good!" Naruto grinned as he ate another spoonful of his soup. Sasuke stared at him in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yep! Not as good as ramen, but still good." Sasuke didn't know if Naruto was telling the truth, but he didn't mind if he wasn't.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto looked up from his bowl, with a mouthful of noodles. Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking," Sasuke's face returned back to it's normal state: serious. "Why do you live alone?" Something in Naruto's eyes seemed to die a little when Sasuke asked, but he still put his spoon down and pushed his bowl away. He took a deep breath, he couldn't remember the last time he had told his story to someone.

"I was about five years old when my mom died in a car crash..." Naruto looked out the closest window, he looked a lot more tired than he did a moment ago. "My dad was...he couldn't stand the fact that my mom was gone. So he killed himself," Naruto's eye began to water as his voice became shaky. "I was put under the care of my 'grandparents' not longer after." Sasuke questioned the quotation marks around 'grandparents', but decided that for now he would remain silent. "But they died a couple years ago..." Sasuke shifted slightly in his seat, a wave of discomfort showed over him. Naruto didn't move his gaze from the window. A strange silence filled the room, it wasn't awkward, just uneasy.

"My parents burned to death..." Naruto's attention suddenly switched from the window to Sasuke. Sasuke was back to staring at the stove, "My family went on vacation to a lodge, and a fire broke out while my brother and I were out skiing..." Naruto couldn't help but feel like Sasuke had it worse. "Everyone in the lodge burned...and all I could do was watch." To Naruto, it seemed like Sasuke had a hard time getting the words out. But for Sasuke, it wasn't the words that gave him problems, it was the memories behind them. Suddenly Naruto engulfed Sasuke in hug. Sasuke was shocked but didn't pull away. Naruto knew at a time like this, they both needed a hug.

* * *

Sasuke walked back into the guest bedroom he had left Naruto in. As he did, he noticed two things: one Naruto wasn't wearing a shirt (which looked rather sexy) as he comfortably lay on the bed, and two he seemed to be asleep. So, quietly as he could, Sasuke placed Naruto's clothes, which had been cleaned, ironed, and then folded, in the bathroom. As Sasuke emerged from the bathroom he realized Naruto had shifted and was now on the verge of rolling off the bed. "Dobe..." He sighed as he headed for the sleeping blonde.

He stared at the boy, trying to think of how exactly he was going to do this. 'This' being push Naruto back into the middle of the bed. He looked so peaceful as he slept; Sasuke took a moment purely to admire Naruto. "I still don't understand how we've never met...sexy." Sasuke smirked at his comment and went to work. He walked to the opposite side of the bed and grabbed hold of Naruto's arm and tugged. Once Naruto was fully on the bed once again, Sasuke climbed onto the bed to put him in a comfortable position.

He stared at the blonde's face, with a small smile on his lips. Sasuke always thought Naruto was hot since he had seen him this morning...or more like yesterday morning, seeing how it was two in the morning now. Before Sasuke realized exactly what he was doing, he straddled the blonde. First thing he did, was memorized Naruto's abs. It made sense to Sasuke that Naruto had a six-pack, seeing how he climbs trees all the time. Secondly, Sasuke ran his fingers over Naruto's cheek. His fingers nearly touched the boy's skin, but he entertained himself by drawing swirls on the soft skin. "You're really hot, you know that?" He smirked as he complemented the sleeping blonde.

Suddenly, the blonde purred and grabbed Sasuke's hand and tugged. With a surprised gasp, Sasuke's face was only inches away from Naurto's. Sasuke stayed still for a moment, not daring to breathe. After a minute or so, Sasuke exhaled and let a smile spread across his face. He relaxed his arms a bit, getting him as close to Naruto's face as he could without touching him. He took in the boy's scent, smiling at what smelled like soap and chicken noodle soup.

I wonder if he tastes like chicken noodle?

Out of curiosity, Sasuke closed the gap between their mouths. Within seconds, Naruto's hands grabbed the dark haired boy's ass.

Sasuke struggled to get loose, but finally succeeded. "Oi, what the hell, Naruto?" Sasuke questioned the boy's sanity as he rolled on his back. The two boys lay side-by-side in silence, before Naruto answered.

"Well, you were the one who started it."

"Lair!" Sasuke sat up with a huff. "You don't know what you're talking about, dobe." Naruto chuckled; he was getting use to his nickname.

"Well," Naruto sat up and cupped Sasuke's face pulling him closer, "Let's see who's right." With that Naruto closed the gap between their lips once more. Sasuke's eyes grew big at first, but he soon closed them; enjoying the kiss. That was until Naruto picked him up and sat him on his lap. Sasuke then pulled his face away from the blonde's and rested his forehead on Naruto's.

"See," Sasuke tried to catch his breath, "I told you I didn't start it." A small chuckle escaped Naruto's lips before he answered: "Maybe so, but I know one thing," Naruto lightly caressed the slightly smaller boy's cheek.

"Wh-What?" Sasuke stuttered as a light pink blush covered his face.

"I'm going to finish it," Naruto growled seductively with a smirk.

Before Sasuke could realize what was happening, his black t-shirt was being roughly pulled over his head. As soon as the annoying piece of material was halfway across the room, Sasuke crashed his lips into Naruto's once more. This time teeth clashed against each other, while tongues battled for domination. Small muffled moans escape Sasuke's mouth as the blonde's hands busied themselves with playing with the other boy's nipples. With a small twist and quick pinch, Naruto had the brunette mewling in pleasure. When the need for oxygen became too much, the boys pulled apart panting. Naruto quickly recovered only to attack Sasuke's neck, leaving red irritated marks along his collarbone. Sasuke entangled his hands in Naruto's mess of blonde locks, pulling slightly. It wasn't like he wasn't enjoying it, but…

"N-Naruto…s-stop…" Sasuke pulled on the blonde's hair again, this time with more determination.

"Eh? Why?" Naruto finally detached himself from the other's skin.

"Please, don't leave marks…" The dark haired boy trailed off, looking somewhat embarrassed to make the request. Naruto stared at the boy confused, before questioning why. "I have work tomorrow, and the last thing I need is people asking me what they're from," Sasuke stated, no longer embarrassed.

"You have a job?" Naruto pretended to act surprised, "How old are you again?"

"E-Excuse me?" A pink blush painted across Sasuke's face. A sudden urge to put some space between him and the blonde over came the feeling of lust. But all the same, he's attempt failed as Naruto kept a strong hold on the smaller boy's hips.

"I'm kidding," Naruto laughed as he snuggled his face into the nook of Sasuke's neck. A unwilling purr was ripped from Sasuke's throat. "So, no marks, right?" After receiving a small nod, he went on: "May I continue?"

"Y-Yeah..." A devilish grin spread across Naruto's features, as his hands traveled from the brunette's hips to the hem of his black sweatpants.

Sasuke awoke in the morning to an empty bed. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up and gazed upon the room. After getting out of bed and confirming that the room (including the bathroom) was empty, the smell of miso and eggs reached Sasuke's nose.

A childish grin decorated his face, and he sprinted for the kitchen like an excited child on Christmas morning. The dark haired boy ran out of the room, through the hall, and down the stairs. But his smile vanished when he reached the kitchen, only to be met by a hot breakfast and dirty dishes in the sink. "The least you could have done was clean up after yourself, dobe..."

* * *

A familiar tune filled the crisp, early morning air, as a lone figure walked over a snow covered bridge. As his worn-out, black converse created footprints in the fresh snow, more snow covered his trail. If the boy wanted to disappear, he was certain that he could do it. But what would be the point? No one in this town knew him, why should he disappear?

The boy hummed and whistled as he walked the outskirts of his hometown.

He wasn't going anywhere partially, just walking. He didn't have anything to do, or anyone to see. He was just there, almost like an accident. If he did just disappeared, at least he know that no one would care. Suddenly, the thought of a boy he once ran across popped into his mind. His cheeks turned red, as he continued to thinking of the other boy. If he did disappear, he hoped the other boy would remember him.

In a different part of town, a long sigh escaped from another boy's lips. He sat in his kitchen, alone, aside from an empty plate that once housed some eggs and a bowl of miso soup. He frowned at the dirty dishes that awaited him in his kitchen sink. The boy had slept well, but the dark bags under his black eyes could easily be seen from a distant. The weight of a million of men, weighed down on him and something in his chest ached. He wanted to disappear, but he couldn't. There were just too many people around him, and yet, he still felt so lonely. Suddenly, a boy he once knew crossed his mind. A light pink dusted his cheeks, as he thought about the other boy. If he could disappear, he hoped the other boy could disappear with him.

* * *

**I was feeling angsty and depressed, so I wrote this. It's probably just crap, but nonetheless. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
